Foxy Shota DxD
by Harem Master123
Summary: After being killed by a Fallen Angel, Kouta is brought back as a pawn for Rias. Rias then brings him back to Kuoh where his life changes as a reincarnated devil. Kouta/Harem
1. Welcome to the Peerage, Foxy-kun!

AN I have decided to start a few Highschool DxD fics which I have been obsessed with recently. By the way, you should check out _makoto x chelia_ 's fics. They...are...amazing. Some of the best fics I have ever read. I literally check everyday to see if they have been updated yet. Anyway, I already have a lot of this fic planned out including Kouta's peerage when he gets his evil pieces which will be awhile, but yeah.  
I don't own Kanokon or Highschool DxD

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Peerage, Foxy-kun!**

Kouta yawned as he sat up in his futon. He got up and began to put on his uniform. "I wonder what Chizuru-san is doing? After the last few days, everything has finally gone back to normal," Kouta mumbled to himself as he fixed the tie on his uniform. Over the course of the past few days, Chizuru had lost her breasts thanks to the twins, Ren and Ai, had made Kouta and Nozomu do numerous things to help her get them back, then Kouta and Chizuru were forced to fight that girl, Minori, and her friend, Nue. In a strange twist, Kouta ended up initiating the fusion between him and Chizuru and was able to defeat Nue thanks to it. Chizuru had told him later that apparently his body had began to infuse her yokai into it thanks to their constant fusing. She was upset because she didn't want to make him a kitsune, but he told her that he didn't mind.

Kouta sighed as he shook his head remembering her upset face. He then blushed as he remembered that she instantly gave him one of her trademark hugs afterwards. Kouta will admit to himself that he loves Chizuru as much if not more than she loves him, but he was so embarrassed when trying to say it out loud. Kouta grabbed his bag and school supplies, left his house after locking the door, and began to head to school. He planned on meeting with Chizuru half way there.

As he walked down the street he heard fellow students mumble things about him being the Great Erotic King or what not. He sighed sadly at that. That was the only thing he hated about Chizuru's open displays of affection. As he turned the corner of a street, he heard a quiet 'nyaaan.' He looked over and saw a short girl, about as tall as him, staring at a vending machine. He saw her just staring at it so he knew she probably wanted a snack from it.

"Well I have some time to kill before meeting with Chizuru-san," Kouta said happily before heading over to her. As he came up behind her, he tapped her shoulder causing her to slowly turn her head in his direction. "H-Hello, I saw you staring at the vending machine. Did you want something out of it?" Kouta asked the white-haired girl. She gave him an emotionless stare, one he normally gets from Nozomu, before she finally nodded her head. Kouta smiled before handing her some money.

"There you go, I guessed since you were staring at it, you didn't have the money to actually buy it. My name is Oyamada, Kouta by the way," Kouta bowed as he introduced himself. The girl took the money from him and used it to buy a chocolate bar. She placed it in her skirt pocket before looking back at Kouta who was just awkwardly looking at her waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Thanks...I'm Toujou, Koneko," she said with almost no emotion. Kouta smiled before nodding his head and began to walk away when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and saw her holding a small piece of chocolate from the bar that she just bought. He stared at it for a second without saying anything.

Finally, Koneko said, "...this is for the money." Kouta smiled again and politely took it. He placed it in his mouth and began to eat it. After swallowing it, he looked back at her and said, "Thank you Toujou-san, I hope to see you again." Koneko nodded her head and turned to leave, but Kouta could have sworn he saw her face go pink for a few seconds. Koneko brought her hand up to wave good-bye while walking away. Kouta yelled good-bye to her and turned to leave before remembering her school uniform. It was not from his school so where was she from. He turned to ask when he saw that she had disappeared from view. Kouta couldn't even feel her presence nearby. He looked around one more time before shrugging.

Kouta began his trek to his and Chizuru's meeting location when he felt something tingle in him. He didn't know what it was, but it felt bad. Really bad. Before meeting Chizuru, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to feel this, but now. He began looking around for whatever was giving off that feeling when suddenly he felt something wrap around. Followed by a searing pain. "Agh!" Kouta groaned in pain as he saw a rope made of light burning him. "Where'd this come from!" Kouta yelled in pain as he tried to break free.

"That would be mine," he heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a middle-aged looking man with short black hair and blue eyes staring at him with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a violet trenchcoat over a dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, with a fedora. Suddenly, dark wings burst out from his back making Kouta's eyes go wide. The man smirked as he summoned a light spear in his hand.

"Well this turned out to be easier than I thought. I heard you were a strong fighter who took down some pretty strong yokai, but I'm starting to wonder if the stories weren't overexaggerated," the man said as he took his fedora off and held it to his chest as he began laughing. Kouta began to shiver in fear from this guy. He had defeated those guys, but only because Chizuru was with him, but now he's alone. He felt fear overwhelming him.

"W-Who are you?" Kouta asked as he felt tears sprouting in his eyes. The man just gave off a sadistic smirk as he began to walk closer to Kouta who tried to shuffle away from the man. The man moved closer and then leaned forward.

"The name is Dohnaseek my dear boy and to answer your next question, I'm a Fallen Angel, and to answer the inevitable question, I am doing this because you have something in you that could end up being quite dangerous to us so I was sent to eliminate you before it becomes a problem. Now I hope you don't mind if I say good-bye," he smirked sadistically as he rose the light spear. Kouta began to shiver and felt the tears stream down his face.

Before he could blink, he suddenly felt the spear in his stomach making his eyes go wide before falling back while the light rope disappeared. His body hit the ground and his limbs fell lifeless. Dohnaseek just smiled before spreading his wings and flying away not noticing one of his feathers had been left behind. Kouta felt his life seep out of his body along with the blood. He tried to call for help, but all that came out when he opened his mouth was blood.

The spear vanished after Dohnaseek left which just caused even more blood to run out. Kouta couldn't feel anything in his body. His eyesight began to fade and his hearing was going with it. However, he did hear something he didn't want to hear. "Kouta-kun!" It was Chizuru! He didn't want her to see him like this.

Chizuru ran to Kouta's side quicker than he could see and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled his head to her chest. "Kouta-kun! Who did this?! How did this happen?!" she yelled while crying heavily. Kouta just frowned before doing his best to speak. "I-I'm...s-s-sorry...C-Chi-augh!" Kouta tried to apologize, but ended up coughing up a large amount of blood. Chizuru began weeping even harder than she had before and hugged him tighter while trying to stay gentle. That's when she spotted a feather. She grabbed it and looked at it closer before her eyes widened.

"A Fallen Angel did this?! Why would they target you Kouta-kun?!" she yelled when suddenly a circle appeared nearby, followed by a large light. Then a girl who looked the same age as Chizuru if not a year older, even though Chizuru is truly 400, appeared. She smiled before spotting Kouta which caused her to frown.

"So this is the boy Koneko was speaking about," the girl mumbled before Chizuru jumped up into a defensive position after gently placing Kouta's head down. She summoned a fireball into her hand and glared at the girl.

"First a Fallen Angel does this and now a Devil appears! What are you going to do, try and finish Kouta-kun off! I won't let you!" Chizuru yelled angrily as she went into her hanyo form. The girl just raised her hands into a surrender position.

"Hey hey, calm down fox-san. My name is Rias Gremory, from the house of Gremory. I am here because I felt this boy's power and because my Rook told me about him too. When I felt a Fallen Angel coming in his direction, I had my Queen draw the circle to teleport me here, but I didn't arrive in time so I am sorry that I didn't save him," Rias bowed to Chizuru who lowered her stance.

"That still didn't answer my question though. What would a devil want with a dying-No! I will not let you make him a part of your peerage! He is human. He deserves a normal life, not one filled with fighting in those Rating Games of yours or being your servant!" Chizuru yelled angrily as her tail began wagging back and forth with fire coming off the tip of it.

Rias sighed before looking at her. "I do want him to be apart of my peerage. I'm not going to lie to trick you into letting me, but all I have to say is if you don't let me, then he is going to die and I can already tell you love him so let me ask you. Do you want him to die?" Rias asked her with a serious look on her face. Chizuru kept glaring before sighing and looking away. She slowly nodded and moved out of the way.

Rias thanked her and walked forward to Kouta who by now had lost consciousness and was barely clinging to life. She brought out a single pawn which seemed to be different from the regular pawns. "From your power, I think it would be best if I used my mutation piece," she muttered before placing it over his chest. Soon the piece sunk into his chest causing both girls to smile. Rias then picked him up bridal style.

"Listen fox-san, my peerage and I are heading back to Kuoh Town which is where we go to school. If you want to stay with him then come and I'll help get you into the academy," Rias told her as she got ready to leave via teleportation circle. Before they left, Chizuru stopped her.

"My name is Chizuru Minamoto and...until I arrive in Kuoh Town...please take care of him. I love him very deeply, and I don't want anything else like this to happen," Chizuru told Rias who nodded her head with a smile before disappearing in a bright light. Chizuru sighed as she went back to her normal self and headed home to pack her things. She was getting to that town as quickly as she could. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was also scared that Kouta would fall for that Gremory girl while she wasn't there. She couldn't let someone with breasts as large as her own take Kouta away. Kouta was hers!

"I'm coming Kouta!" Chizuru yelled as loudly as she could as she increased her speed.

 **AN I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short, but don't worry the rest will be much longer. This was just the best place for me to stop at the moment. Any way, Chizuru is going to be the only Kanokon girl to appear in this fic unless I have a lot of reviews asking me to add another. Issei will still appear, but...well...I was thinking.**

 **Okay, tell me, do you want Issei to stay a guy in this fic or do you want me to make Issei a girl and add her to Kouta's harem? If Issei stays a guy, he is only going to be paired with a max of three girls. Also, please give me suggestions for girls to add to Kouta's harem.**

 **Anyway, like I mentioned at top, Kouta will be getting his own evil pieces later in the fic and I already have his peerage planned. If I have enough requests to view it, I will show you it on chapter three or four.**  
 **Harem**  
 **Kouta: Chizuru, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi (Fem. Kiba), Gasper (female), Asia, (WIP)**


	2. Life as a Foxy Devil Begins!

**AN Okay, here comes the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Okay, this chapter is going to be in first person so I would appreciate it if you all told me which writing style you enjoy more, 1st person or 3rd.**  
 **I don't own Kanokon or Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 2: Life as a Foxy Devil Begins!**

 _Kouta's POV_

All I saw was darkness. Nothing, but black clouded my visions. I couldn't feel anything either and...un what happened. Wait! That guy! I was stabbed through the stomach with some light spear! Does this darkness mean I'm dead? I-I don't want to be dead. I never got to tell Chizuru-san how I felt. Chizuru-san! She saw me laying there dying! Oh no, I didn't want her to see that. She's probably so sad right now. I'm so sorry Chizuru-san. I feel like curling up and crying. All my friends from school. Nozomu-san. I'm sorry, I never got to properly tell you how I felt between you and Chizuru-san. I hope Chizuru-san and Nozomu-san are able to move on. They deserve happiness.

Why did that weird guy even attack me. What did he say he was again? A Fallen Angel? Like from the Bible. I mean I believe in yokai now thanks to everything that's happened since meeting Chizuru-san, but I didn't think Fallen Angels would come down and attack me. Wait didn't he say I had something in me that could be troublesome in the future? What could I have in me. Chizuru-san's leftover yokai residue? There's not enough in me to be any real danger. Is...Is there something else?

Well I guess it doesn't really matter anymore since he killed me. Sorry grandfather, I didn't mean to die this young.

 _"Hey wake up young one,"_ a voice suddenly penetrated the darkness causing a ray of light to appear and hit my eyes. I closed my eyes and flinched back. The light hurt my eyes. What was that voice? Am I...Am I dreaming? Was everything that happened to me just a dream? No...that pain I felt was real. I know it was real. This voice sounds so kind and gentle. Almost as nice as Chizuru-san's voice. I felt the feeling in my limbs return so I began to force my eyes to open.

I felt the light enter my vision and a sense of nausea overwhelm, but I continued to force my eyes to open completely. I need to wake up. Maybe Chizuru-san is waiting for me. Soon the surrounding darkness was just left me.

The next thing I knew, I shot up in a bed with sweat running down my chest. I instantly covered my mouth and jumped out of the bed and ran to the nearest bedroom in this building. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I wiped the drool that came out off my chin as I collapsed next to the sink to recover my stamina. After a few minutes of resting, I felt the strength return to my legs so I stood up and turned on the sink, throwing some water into my mouth to clean the leftover vomit out of my mouth. I spit the water out into the sink and let out a sigh. I looked up at a mirror and saw some bags under my eyes. What are these doing under my eyes?

I splashed some water in my face to get the rest of the sleep out when I noticed something...alarming. I had fox ears and whiskers! What the heck?! Chizuru-san and I aren't fused right now! I then felt five fuzzy tails touch my back. I then looked down and blushed. I was naked! Who stripped me naked while I was unconscious?! I quickly began searching for a towel to put around my waist. Where is one? Where...oh phew, there it is. I wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the bathroom while rubbing my eyes.

"Well well, doesn't someone look cute?" I flinched at the sound of an unknown voice from my side. I jumped back and put my back against the wall. I looked at the person and my whole face went red. The person was a woman who was taller than Chizuru-san by an inch or two with long, crimson hair and...a bust as large as Chizuru-san's. I felt a tiny bit of blood come out my nose so I rubbed it away before this girl could see it; however, it was all for naught as I realized that she was also naked! I began to feel faint and before I could stop myself, I fell back onto the floor and began to lose consciousness.

"Why hello there, I am Rias Gremory, your new master," she told me...wait, did she just say...Master! She's my master? I have a master now?! What happened while I was unconscious?! I felt tears stream down my face. I fell to my knees and began crying. I don't want a master. I just want to be with Chizuru-san!

"W-What's wrong?" she asked me. What does she think isn't wrong? I was just told I have a master now! Why did this have to happen to me?! Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my neck before I was pulled to her chest, or more accurately inbetween her breasts thanks to my height. This felt nearly as good as when Chizuru-san hugs me! Ahhhh...wait! I can't be relaxing and loving this! Then again...

"It's going to be okay. I get it. You don't want a master. Don't worry though, my family is known for being very affectionate with their servants. I will not treat you badly. Besides I could never treat someone as cute as you badly. You're so precious especially with your fox features. I'm so happy to have a kitsune in my peerage!" Rias yelled happily, but I had trouble hearing her...and breathing. I began squirming which got her to loosen her grip and letting me pull my head out.

I began gulping oxygen in. Rias just giggled as I did this making me sigh in embarrassment while my face lit up. I looked around and saw my clothes, thankfully clean of all the blood that poured out of me. It did have large hole in it though which sucks. Now I'm going to have to order a new uniform for school. I felt Rias let go of me so I went over and grabbed my clothes. I was about to put them on when I blushed and remembered that Rias was in here.

I turned around and saw her just smirking at me. "Oh go ahead and change, I don't mind," she told me while sticking her tongue out and winking at me. Why is she teasing me! I feel like I'm with Chizuru-san! I quickly ran back to the bathroom to change in my clothes. While I was changing, I heard Rias approach the door. "When you're done, can you come to the living room on the bottom floor?" I heard her ask before I heard footsteps leave the room. I sighed but quickly changed into my clothes and left the bathroom. Where am I anyway? The inside of this building looks different from anything back in town.

I left the bedroom and headed down the hallway before reaching the stairs and walking down the stairs where I saw Koneko. What's she doing here? Is she with Rias? I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She slowly turned around and gave me a look that reminded me so much of Nozomu-san's. "Hey Toujou-san! I didn't think I'd see you so soon," I told her while smiling. She looked at me before nodding her. I began scratching the back of my head awkwardly. I was about to walk away when I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Um Toujou-san?" I asked not expecting this from a girl I barely know...then again Chizuru-san jumped me when I still barely knew her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't protect you..." I heard her say. I turned around and could see her looking down sadly thanks to being eye level with her. I frowned and began petting her head to calm her. Suddenly, I heard a purring noise coming from her surprising me. Toujou-san must have noticed this too as the noise stopped and she walked away with a tint of red on her face.

I chuckled to myself as I looked around the building I was in. I spotted a backyard through a window and...I know Rias wants me to head to the living room, but...I began walking towards the backyard. I passed the kitchen and headed out the door where I saw a beautiful garden. I headed over to the flowers and bent down to pick one up and smell it. "Wow these smell great," I murmured to myself as I lied on my back and looked up at the sky. Aw the clouds are so beautiful...wait a second...why's the sky purple! The sky is suppose to be blue and black if it's night. What's going on!

I sat up and ran back into the house. I needed to know what Rias wanted to tell me now more than earlier. I ran in and made a turn at the stairs and saw the living room where I spotted Rias, who was wearing clothes now thankfully, Toujou-san, and more people. One was a girl that was slightly taller than Rias, a bust larger than Rias and Chizuru-san's (I haven't seen someone like that since Tamamo-sama), long black hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a similar looking school uniform that Toujou-san and Rias was wearing, and had the look of a nice, older sister, but I could feel something much creepier buried in her.

The other girl had slightly longer than shoulder-length blonde hair, grey eyes, and a cute mole under her left eye. She was slightly shorter than Rias coming up to Rias's eyes in height. She was also pretty busty, not as much as Rias, Chizuru-san, or the black haired girl, but she probably had a DD-cup bust. She was wearing a school uniform just like everyone else and she had a sword laying next to her which surprised me. I didn't want to say anything since I was scared I would embarrass myself so I walked over to Toujou-san and sat next to her. 

"Hello Kouta-kun," Rias said...wait did I introduce myself to her? "This here is my peerage. This is my queen, Akeno Himejima (points at the black haired girl), this is my knight, Yumi Kiba (points at the blonde girl), and you've already met my Rook, Koneko. I also have a bishop, but she's a special case which I will explain later. Now then allow me to explain to you about what happened. You were attacked by a Fallen Angel because you possess something in you called a Sacred Gear also because you had access to kitsune power. Anyway a Sacred Gear is..." I sat there and listened to her explain to me what a Sacred Gear was, the Great War between the 3 Factions, and how I'm a devil...well a reincarnated devil with kitsune powers because...I think she said the 'Evil Piece' she used to bring me back caused the kitsune power that is in me from fusing with Chizuru-san so much to expand and fuse with my DNA. It was hard to understand since I'm still not completely use to all this supernatural stuff even though I've hung around Chizuru-san for months.

"So I'm a pawn. I can use the powers of one of the other pieces when in a spot on the battlefield that you designate as enemy headquarters? Did I get that right?" I asked Rias who happily smiled and nodded.

"Exactly right Kouta-kun! Okay, we are currently in the Underworld so I could heal you faster thanks to the devil power that is in the air around here. We are heading back to Kuoh Town in two days to get you registered for Kuoh Academy. Don't worry Kouta-kun, I told that kitsune girlfriend of yours where we are, and I'm pretty sure that she will be coming soon," Rias told me causing me to blush brightly, but smile. Chizuru-san will be coming to Kuoh too! Thank goodness...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to see Chizuru-san again.

Speaking of which I almost died without telling her how I feel about her. When she gets to Kuoh, I'm going to tell her..."No! I'm not ready!" I yelled while my whole face went red as my mind began filling with images of what Chizuru-san might do if I did confess to her and lets just say...they were all quite...naughty.

"Ack-hmm! Are you okay Kouta-san?" Kiba-san cleared her throat before asking me from the other side of the room which caused me to look up at the girls to see all of them looking at me with smirks on their faces except for Toujou-san who was giving me her normal stoic expression. Himejima-san just gave me a kind smile as she nodded her head in agreement with Kiba-san.

"Y-Yes I'm okay...it's just. Well, I was thinking that maybe I should...N-Nevermind! It's too embarrassing to talk about!" I yelled while looking away causing them to giggle while I pouted with a blush on my face. Toujou-san began to pat my back to comfort me making me smile.

"T-Thank you Toujou-san...you're nice," I shyly told her only for her to turn away from me and stop patting my back. Did I upset her? I continued to listen to Rias...well Buchou I guess I should begin to call her that since she told me that everyone in her peerage calls her that. Also, I'm going to be a first-year with Toujou-san at Kuoh which I expected since we're both the same age. I'm also now in the Occult Research Club which is really just a front for our meetings about whatever is happening in the town that's supernatural.

Also, since I don't have a house yet, I'm living with Himejima-san at a shrine in town until Buchou has a new bedroom finished at her home in Kuoh. When Buchou told us that, Himejima-san gave me a weirdly happy look while also licking her lips which made me blush and shiver. I...I feel like I'm about to go live with a scarier version of Chizuru-san! Buchou also told me that I was going to begin training when we get back to Kuoh with Himejima-san and Toujou-san teaching me how to fight bare handed and use magic since I can use kitsune powers.

After a few more things, she ended the meeting so I told everyone good night and headed back to my current bedroom so I could go to sleep. I don't feel tired, but I just feel too overwhelmed with all this new knowledge. I headed up the stairs and continued walking until I reached my room and walked in. I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to overtake me. It took all of five minutes before darkness came upon him again.

 **AN I know I said the second chapter would be longer and I wanted to make it much longer than this, but I ran out of ideas to put into this chapter. I will make it up and make the next chapter way longer. I promise this time. Okay, I know people might complain about me not putting in Rias's explanation of the Three Faction war and the peerage explanation, but I know we all have heard enough about them that I didn't need to put it in. If people want me to, I will put it in when Fem. Issei is brought into the peerage.**

 **Speaking of which, Female Issei is in! Also, thanks to King Edgar for giving me the idea, Fem Sirzechs is in. Don't worry people, Millicas will still exist and be Sirzechs's child, but will not be Sirzechs and Grayfia's child. More will be explained when that part of the story comes up. Also, I had enough requests asking for Nozomu. So she's in too, but will come at a later time than Chizuru, like around Excalibur arc.**

 **Now, just a reminder, but if you want to see Kouta's own future peerage, just review and ask and it will be up in a chapter or two, but only if enough people ask. Also go ahead and suggest girls for Kouta's harem.**

 **Kouta: Chizuru, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi (Fem Kiba), Gasper (Fem), Asia, Ise (Fem Issei), Sirzechs (Female), Nozomu, Grayfia, (WIP)**


	3. Life with Akeno!

**AN Sorry I know I said this'd be out Friday, but I was feeling sick so I planned for Saturday, but I had work and I didn't feel any better, but I'm going to try and update as many of my fics as I can today. Also, I haven't mentioned it, but luckily some people have already seen it, I put up a poll on my profile for girls to be added to Kouta's harem so go there and vote!**

 **I don't own Kanokon or Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Kuoh!**

"Come on Kouta-kun! We're almost at our house!" Akeno yelled to Kouta as they were heading to her shrine which was going to be Kouta's new residence. She finally stopped walking and turned around to wait on Kouta to catch up.

"I'm...coming...Himejima-san," Kouta breathed out hard as he finally came into view. He was carrying all of Akeno's large bags plus some bags of clothes for him to wear since he only had one pair. When he finally reached her, he collapsed on his face while the bags fell hard on top of him. He groaned from the pain and the sound of Akeno's giggling at his predicament. He tried to push himself up, but the weight of the bags were too much for him and he collapsed back onto the ground.

"Do you need some help Kouta-kun?" Akeno asked while trying to withhold her amusement. Kouta groaned again, but rose his hand up and gave her a thumbs up in response to the question. Akeno smiled before walking over to him, grabbing the bags that are strapped to his back, and lifted them (and Kouta) up. She then sat him onto his feet and patted his head making him look away with a blush on his face. They continued on their way when Kouta noticed Akeno looking at him.

"Um...Himejima-san, is there something you need?" he asked her. She just chuckled before nodding her head. She walked in front of him and looked at him. "Actually yes Kouta-kun. I heard from Buchou that you were already involved with the supernatural before getting killed and reincarnated as a Devil. I know you knew a kitsune, but how else were you involved?" she asked him. Kouta looked to the side with a blushing, happy face.

"Well...I met Chizuru-san when she confessed to me in the music room. After that, I met her brother and that is when we first fused," this caught Akeno's attention, "A while after that, I met Nozomu-san who is a wolf spirit. She also confessed to me. Chizuru-san and Nozomu-san then began feuding and fighting with each other and did...many inappropriate things to try and one up the other, but we also fought multiple other yokai at school and met some at Chizuru-san's mother's resort," Kouta finished explaining to Akeno who just gave him a smirk which caused a large blush to spread across his face.

"Oh sounds like someone is a little playboy," Akeno said as she bent down to eye level with him and gave him a very seductive look while licking his lips. Kouta's blush spread throughtout his whole body while he began freaking out and waving his hands back and forth in denial. He began remembering how everyone back at his old school called him the Great Erotic King thanks to how Chizuru acted in public whenever she was around him.

"No no! Please I'm not a pervert!" Kouta told her with his eyes filling with tears causing Akeno to stop her teasing and gain a faint blush. The next thing Kouta knew he was wrapped in a hug by Akeno and pulled deep in her bust, smothering him. He blushed brightly for a second before starting to struggle as he started to run out of breath. Akeno just smiled and tightened her hug until Kouta began to stop moving in which she finally let go of him.

"Sorry Kouta-kun, I couldn't contain all of my sadistic nature," Akeno said with that same smirk she has that has been scaring him since he met her. Kouta just shivered at the sight of her sadistic smile while breathing in as much air as he could. Akeno extended her hand and gently grasped Kouta's right hand surprising him. Her whole demeanor had changed back to the nice older sister-like personality. Akeno began to lead him to the shrine while he followed behind her quietly with a small blush on his face.

 _"Her hand is so soft."_

After a few minutes of walking, Kouta and Akeno arrived at the shrine and headed on in. Kouta immediately sat the bags down and began stretching to loosen his back muscles that were aching like crazy. After finishing, he looked up and saw that Akeno had left the room. "Himejima-san!" Kouta yelled out trying to find out where she was.

"I'll be right out Kouta-kun!" Akeno's voice rang out. Kouta just walked over to a couch that was in the shrine which was interesting since the last shrine he was in didn't have a couch. Kouta sighed before laying down to relax. After a moment or two of waiting, he got bored of waiting so he brought out his fox features. He was happy that Koneko taught him how to make them disappear or reappear before returning to Earth. He didn't know why she knew how to do it, but he was happy she did

He had his tails wrap around him and began to pet them happily while purring like a cat which didn't make sense since he was a fox. He then began poking his whiskers and ears which made his nose twitch whenever he messed with a whisker. Seeing his fox features began to remind him of Chizuru which caused him to frown. It's been days since he last saw her. It was weird not to go throughout a whole day without being jumped in public by a foxy girl who wants to enter a relationship of sin.

He began wondering what Chizuru is doing since it's been a few days and now that they are back in Kuoh, he was kind of expecting her to already be here. "I hope Chizuru-san didn't run into trouble," he mumbled out under his breath as he stared at the ceiling before slowly closing his eyes. He then fell asleep.

Akeno, now in her miko priestess clothes, walked back into the room. "Oh Kouta-kun-Oh he's sleeping...awww," Akeno said as she walked over to the sleeping Kouta who was curled together with his tails covering him like a blanket. Akeno smiled as she began to pet his head making him purr in his sleep causing a blush to pop onto her face. Akeno gently lifted his head, sat down, and lied his head back on her lap. She reclined slightly and began to gently rub his head with a smile on her face.

They stayed in that position for the next thirty minutes thanks to Akeno also falling asleep thanks to how peaceful everything was. She woke up to the stirring of Kouta. She looked down and smiled at him as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her large breasts over his face making his face go red before it died down to just his cheeks as he saw Akeno's beautiful, smiling face looking at him. His heart began to speed faster and faster.

 _"Why do I feel like this? I-It almost feels like my feelings for Chizuru-san just not as strong. No, I can't feel like this. I love Chizuru-san!"_ Kouta thought before shooting up off her lap and jumping off the couch to gain some distance. He breathed in to get his feelings in check before calming down.

"Um how long was I asleep?" Kouta asked her. Akeno looked over at a nearby clock and replied, "About 35-40 minutes. I'm not sure how long you were asleep before I finished changing." At this Kouta finally noticed she wasn't wearing the school uniform she was wearing on their way over here. He blushed brightly with some slight blood coming out his nose. Thankfully, Akeno was so busy giggling at his red face, she didn't notice the nosebleed.

Kouta and Akeno sat in silence for a few minutes before they began talking about random things. Their likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc., they wanted to know more about each other since they were now living together. They talked long into the night before finally they decided that they should probably eat a quick dinner, take a shower, and head to bed. Kouta told Akeno that she could use the shower first so of course she teased him by asking if he wanted to join her. He blushed brightly and shook his head no and ran off into another room with the sound of her laughter following him.

Kouta kept walking until he found the kitchen. He looked to see what Akeno had before finally deciding on what to make. "I should make Himejima-san some food as well since she's being kind enough to let me live with her," Kouta muttered to himself as he began pulling out ingredients to start dinner.

After about 30 minutes, Akeno stepped out of the shower and put on his towel. She headed to her room to dry off and get changed when she began to smell something delicious. She followed the smell until she reached the kitchen where she saw Kouta finishing dinner and beginning to set the table. She smiled at walked up behind the distracted Kouta and watched as he used his tails to help him set the table by picking up the plates and napkins.

"Hm the food smells delicious," Akeno said and before Kouta could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her large bust on his head causing him to blush. "I didn't know you knew how to cook," Akeno mentioned as she tightened her hug. Kouta just looked down and nodded making her smile before letting go and turning to head to her room again so she could change. Kouta turned to speak to her, but stopped when he noticed she was just wearing a towel. He quickly turned back around and went back to setting up.

Right as Kouta finished, Akeno had walked back in while wearing a black night gown that showed off a lot of cleavage and barely reached the same length as her school skirt. Kouta blushed brightly before walking over to a chair and pulling it out for Akeno who gave him a smile and sat down in it. He then walked over, got the food he made, and put it on the table. He then served it to Akeno and then put some on his plate. Akeno thanked him and began eating, only to stop after the first bite with a shocked face.

Kouta noticed and became distressed. "Um is it bad?" he asked her only to stare as she began shoveling the food in her mouth in a very unlady-like manner. He looked away and began eating his food not wanting to stare anymore. As they continued to eat, Kouta began to wonder what he was going to do the next day since Rias never exactly explained to him their plans. All she said was to go with Akeno, get settled in for the night, and then come with Akeno to school tomorrow. He wasn't sure whether he was going to join Kuoh Academy or just going to a meeting, but Kouta just hoped that whatever he was going to do that it wouldn't take long. He really wanted to look around the town.

After finishing, Kouta noticed Akeno was still shoveling more food in her mouth making him sweatdrop before turning around. "Um Himejima-san, I'm going to put my dishes in the sink and go take a shower. When you're done with your food can you please put your dishes in the sink as well. I'll clean them when I get out of the shower so you can head on to bed," Kouta told her, but didn't get an answer in return so he hoped that she heard him.

He walked into the bathroom and undressed out of the clothes he has been wearing the past few days since it was the only pair of clothes he owned at the moment. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He began to wash his fox tails since he knew that it would feel pretty good to clean. He then began washing his hair while his tails aided him in washing the rest of the body by acting as large, soapy brushes. After rinsing off, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He began to dry off before wrapping it around his waist.

He then picked up his clothes and walked throughout the shrine until he found the room with the washing machine. He placed his dirty clothes in the machine and turned it on. He then headed to Akeno's room where the door was closed and softly knocked on it.

"Yes Kouta-kun?" her voice rang out. Kouta began to get nervous before replying, "Where is my room?" There was silence before Akeno called out to him and told him the directions to his room which he thanked her for. He followed her directions before arriving at a room. He opened it and saw that a robe was lain out for him. He mentally thanked Akeno before taking off his towel and putting the robe on. He then walked back to the kitchen and saw that she had placed her dishes in the sink like he asked. He smiled and began cleaning them.

 _The Next Morning_

Kouta yawned as he woke up and sat up in his futon. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking over and seeing a Kuoh Academy male uniform next to his futon. He sighed before standing up and getting dressed. After finishing, he walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw Akeno sitting at the table, dressed in her uniform, drinking some tea.

"Good morning Himejima-senpai, I guess I should be saying now since it seems like I'm joining the academy today," Kouta bowed to her making her smile at him.

"Good morning my cute little kohai," Akeno replied happily. Kouta walked over, grabbed a piece of bread, and placed it in the toaster. He waited before it popped up. Kouta walked over and picked up a backpack that Rias had gotten him in the Underworld, put it on, placed the corner of the toast in his mouth, and walked to the door. Akeno, understanding what he was implying, got up as well and they both left the shrine to head to school.

Akeno and Kouta walked to Kuoh Academy while Kouta munched on the toast he made. Akeno giggled at this before they continued on their way. They soon met up with Rias, Koneko, and Kiba. "So Kouta-kun how is Akeno-senpai's shrine?" Kiba asked him. Kouta finished the piece of toast and smiled at Kiba making her blush slightly.

"Himejima-senpai has a really lovely shrine. I think I'm going to enjoy living with her," he finished explaining only to be pulled into a hug by Akeno.

"You should've heard what he told me about his little kitsune girlfriend and another friend of his. He seemed to be quite a ladies man back then. He had two girls going after him," Akeno said with a smirk on her face while Kouta struggled to get out of her grip while blushing brightly. Rias and Kiba giggled while Koneko looked away...jealousy? Koneko walked off in a huff causing the other girls to giggle even more while Kouta finally got out of Akeno's grip and chased after Koneko wanting to walk with her only for her to quicken her pace when he got closer.

"Toujou-san! Why are you running away?!" Kouta yelled as he tried to catch up with her. The rest of the group just giggled and kept walking. Soon Koneko slowed down which allowed Kouta to catch up and the rest of the gang soon joined them as well. They reached the gates where all the students immediately began whispering.

"Oh my gosh a new boy!"

"Oh my gosh look how cute he is!"

"He's walking with the Two Beauties of Kuoh, The Princess of Kuoh Academy, and the School's Mascot! That bastard!"

Kouta shivered at the last comment he heard as he noticed all the other male students glaring at him angrily. He didn't know what scared him more though since all the girls were giving him creepy, lecherous looks making him shiver and hide behind the closest person in his group, Koneko who was actually taking an almost protective stance in front of him. The group continued on their way before splitting off. Koneko to her first class, Kiba to hers, Rias and Akeno to theirs, and Kouta to the office so he can get checked in to become an official student.

After spending a good fifteen minutes of searching out the office, he finally gave up and started pouting as he looked around to try and find another student to ask for help when he noticed a girl around Rias and Akeno's age with long straight black hair that ends at her knees and heterochromic eyes with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. He quickly ran over to her and bowed to her. "Hello senpai. I'm a new student, and I'm trying to find the office, but I'm lost. May you help me?"

The girl looked at him and instantly blushed before nodding. "Follow me. I'm Shinra, Tsubaki and you are?" Kouta bowed back before responding, "I'm Oyamada, Kouta. Nice to meet you!" Tsubaki blushed a little brighter before walking off quickly in the direction of the office with Kouta quickly following her while confused about what's wrong with her. In just a few minutes, Tsubaki had arrived there with Kouta finally catching up, breathing hard. Tsubaki bowed good-bye to him and ran off confusing Kouta, but he shrugged it off and went inside to sign up.

After signing up, he walked off and headed to his first class which happened to be the same one as Koneko. As he continued to walk, he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about th-Kouta-kun!" the next thing he knew, he was on the ground being smothered to death. He knew this feeling. He smiled and hugged the smotherer back.

Chizuru has finally arrived.

 **AN Okay so this chapter is mostly just a filler chapter, but it does show some Aketa (Fan-name of Kouta/Akeno). Also this finally brings Chizuru in. It's going to be hard for these girls to show him affection with her around Hahaha! Anyway, please go to my profile and vote on the poll and if you don't see a character you want in the harem on the poll then just PM me or put it in the review. Anyway, the plot will pick up next chapter. Also remember, if you want to see his peerage than tell me in reviews!**

 **Question of the chapter: Who do you want Kouta to bond with in the next filler chapter which will be after the Asia arc ends?**

 **Kouta: Chizuru, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi (Fem Kiba), Gasper (Fem), Asia, Ise (Fem Issei), Sirzechs (Female), Nozomu, Grayfia, (WIP)**


	4. Chizuru Arrives! Rivalry Begins!

**AN I know it's been awhile, but here is the next chapter! Like I've mentioned in my Pokemon Trainer Ashikabi chapter, I am working on a large shared universe of crossover fics, but I promised not to start until I get to certain points in my fics. Anyway, the poll will be going down for this fic on my profile because I believe enough people have voted and well...all the girls on the poll are going into the harem. I'm sorry for the people who do not want that, but it is what won. Also, I don't know if I mentioned, but his whole peerage is going into his harem as well excluding one person. I'm done with the harem so no more voting. I know it's large, but I promise to do it well and give enough girls screen time.**  
 **I don't own Kanokon or Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 4**

After finally getting Chizuru off of him, Kouta looked up at her with a smile before noticing the tears in her eyes. "Chizuru-san? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kouta asked her. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked down at him before hugging him again except she was hugging him more gently. Kouta began patting her back to comfort her as she continued crying before he felt her stop. She pulled back and looked at him with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry Kouta-kun! I couldn't protect you even though I promised myself that I would always protect you! When I found you dead, I didn't know what I would do! My heart was broken, and when that devil, Gremory-san, appeared to reincarnate you as a devil to add to her peerage and save your life, part of me did not want her to do it because I knew that members of a devil's peerage would always be that devil's servant, and I was scared that you would fall for her instead of me," Chizuru whispered the last part with tears in her eyes only for Kouta to reach up and wipe the tears.

"Chizuru-san...don't worry, I-I...I lo-lov..." Kouta began stammering with a red face as he tried to get the words out. Chizuru stopped crying as she understood what he was trying to say so she bent down and kissed him lovingly. His blush darkened, but he embarrassingly kissed back making Chizuru smile into the kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back and smiled down at him before one of her infamous 'foxy' smirks appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around his arm, pulling it inbetween her large breasts. Kouta's whole face went red from this before he realized that she was pulling him down the hallway and in the opposite direction of the classrooms.

"Um Chizuru-san where are we going?" Kouta asked her only for her to look down at him with a smile plastered on her face. He looked closer and realized that her familiar perverted twinkle was in her eye. "Um Chizuru-san, if you are planning on bringing me to a closet so we can enter a relationship of 'sin,' can we please not do that? When you tried back at our old school, all the students made fun of me, and I don't want to be known as a pervert here. Please, I don't want that to happen here," Kouta begged her which caused Chizuru to stop and look down at him.

She saw that he had a sad frown on his face which caused her to feel slightly bad. "I'm sorry Kouta-kun. I didn't know that you disliked my attempts at having 'fun.' I promise that from now on, my attempts will be more...private," she finished by whispering into his ear seductively which made his face light up. He quickly got his arm free and promised to meet her for lunch before running to the classroom that he was assigned while leaving behind a pouting kitsune who was watching him with her hand to her cheek.

"Ah, Kouta-kun still as shy as ever. At least I know that becoming a devil didn't change that," Chizuru whispered to herself while giggling before heading to her class. Kouta kept running until he arrived at his classroom. He opened the door and ran in, ignoring the teacher's attempt at introducing him. He instead ran over to the seat next to Koneko and sat down while hiding his face in his arms which was lit up as bright as a Christmas tree.

Koneko noticed his odd behavior so she took her kitten lollipop out of her mouth and asked, "...What's wrong Kouta-san?" Kouta didn't respond for a few seconds before looking up at her with an embarrassed look on his face.

"C-Chizuru-san is here, and she tried to get intimate and...Ooooh!" he quickly hid his face in his arms again still embarrassed. Koneko just put her lollipop back in her mouth while looking away with narrowed eyes as thoughts of a fox went through her head making nasty aura surround which made Kouta notice. "Um...Toujou-san, are you okay?" he asked her, but she ignored him and began to stare down at her notebook. Kouta sighed in defeat before looking away.

Kouta sighed as he sat there and waited for class to start while ignoring the murmurs from the students surrounding him. He saw some of the girls looking at him with blushes on their faces while he noticed the guys glaring at him which made him shudder in fear as he looked away and faced the room. Kouta sat in the classroom and listened to the teacher talk about...English was it? He knew he was zoning out, but he still didn't know how to live his new life. He has been trying to act like everything was normal for the past few days since his reincarnation, but he knew that things were going to change soon since he had a feeling that that Fallen Angel would return to try and kill him.

He knew that he needed to get stronger so that he wouldn't have to rely on Chizuru-san, Rias-san, or any of the others. He had to find out how to control these kitsune powers of his plus his new found devil powers. If he was going to get stronger than he was going to need help. He looked over at Koneko and saw her taking notes over what the teacher was saying. He looked down and began writing something before looking back up at the teacher to see that his back was turned. He then quickly tossed the note onto Koneko's desk and looked away. Koneko stopped taking notes when the piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked over and saw Kouta looking away. She looked back at the paper and opened it.

 _Dear Toujou-san,_  
 _I have began to realize that I need to become stronger if I'm going to protect myself and everyone I hold dear so I was hoping that you could help train me. I know you're strong, and I want to become strong too._  
 _If you agree, I was hoping that we could keep this between us since I don't want Buchou or Chizuru-san to know yet._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Kouta_  
Koneko just kept reading the small note before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash without anyone, but Kouta seeing. She looked over at him and nodded her head causing him to smile wide and mouth 'Thank you' to her before he began to take notes as he didn't want to fall behind in class. Koneko sighed to herself before continuing her note-taking. As she kept writing, images of her and Kouta training popped into her head. Images of the two of them getting close to each other and soon...steam suddenly shot out of her ears as her face went red.

She shook her head hard to rid herself of the images and focused solely on note-taking so she wouldn't begin thinking those ecchi thoughts again. She would **not** become a pervert like that perverted Hyoudou girl in the second year. Speaking of which, she needs to keep Kouta away from her. That girl will not peek on him. He belongs to Koneko!...Er, Rias. He belongs to Rias.

Her face continued to get redder and redder before she finally shot her hand up in the air and excused herself to the nurse's office while a bewildered class watched her leave. Kouta just watched her leave with a confused look on his face before shrugging and going back to taking notes. He then looked over and noticed her lunch was still under her desk so he bent down and picked it up. "Looks like she left her lunch behind," he mumbled to himself only for the guys in the class to hear him and make a riot.

"The school mascot's lunch. I'll pay you for it!"

"How much do you want for it!"

"Give it to me!"

All the guys shot out of their seats and began crowding around him while reaching for the lunch only for him to back up in his chair until his back touched the wall. Suddenly, the teacher whacked all the guys on the head and made them go back to their seats. "Oyamada-san, please take Toujou-san's lunch to her when lunch break starts," the teacher asked him with Kouta nodding his head in agreement as he sat it under his desk. Kouta sighed in relief as he began to relax after the huge spectacle only to realize something important. He forgot to bring a lunch to eat. Oh no, he was going to go hungry today.

"Ah man..." he mumbled under his breath as he mentally smacked himself in the head. He began to absentmindedly copy the notes until the bell rung which signalled for him that lunch break has begun. Before he could even stand up, Chizuru had appeared in the doorway making all the guys in class have massive nosebleeds.

"Oh my god! She's gorgeous! She could compete with Rias Gremory for title of Number One Beauty of Kuoh!" one of Kouta's new classmates yelled. She looked around before smiling in his direction and walking over to him while ignoring the male students who were trying to ask her out. The girls in the class all glared angrily at her since she was getting all the attention from the new cute boy of the academy.

"Hi Kouta-kun! Are you ready to have lunch! Want me to feed you?" she asked with a seductive look on her face as she bent down to be level with his ear. "You can eat lunch off. any. part. of. me," she finished before giggling as his whole body turned red, and he had a small nosebleed. He quickly wiped it away before shooting up, grabbing her hand, and running out of the room while pulling her along. After a couple of minutes of running, he finally stopped and began to pant hard.

"Sorry Chizuru-san, I just got...a little embarrassed. Um...before we eat lunch, do you mind if I bring Toujou-san her lunch? She forgot it in the classroom when she headed to the nurse's office," Kouta explained to her. Chizuru frowned at this as she didn't want another girl going after **her** Kouta-kun. She knows that many male devils have harems, but she does not want Kouta to be one of them. He is **hers!** She was about to tell him that she did mind so they wouldn't go until she saw his face. He was smiling up at her with a happy look on his face. She sighed at this.

"Okay, but we are going to go eat lunch right after okay," Chizuru told him causing Kouta to smile happily. They headed down the hallway with all the guys drooling at the sight of Chizuru while all the girls blush and giggled at Kouta. Kouta blushed at the whispers while Chizuru just ignored it. After walking for a few more minutes, they spotted the nurse's office. Kouta and Chizuru headed on in and began to look around for Koneko.

Chizuru looked around before spotting a small girl and her blood went cold. This girl...she resembles Nozomu so much, and this energy radiating off her. It felt like...nekoshou. No! Not another animal aiming for Kouta-kun! She began glaring at Koneko while Kouta, who had just spotted her, ran over to her while smiling happily. "Here you go Toujou-san! You forgot it in class," Kouta said which caught Koneko's attention as she hadn't notice the two of them. She looked over at them and saw her lunch in Kouta's hand. Her stoic face began to shift into a smile until she spotted the girl with Kouta. She realized that this must be Chizuru, his 'girlfriend.' Her eyes narrowed at her especially as Chizuru's large kitsune yokai shrouded the room as Chizuru began releasing killer intent while Koneko released her own making the room fill with kitsune yokai and neko yokai.

Kouta, not realizing the anger between the vixen and the kitten, sat the lunch in her lap as she sat there glaring at Chizuru. "Well Toujou-san, Chizuru-san and I are going to go eat lunch with each other. If you are feeling better...would you like to join us?" he asked her shyly with a faint blush on her face. Both girls looked at him in shock; however, Koneko's face shifted to one of victory for a brief second before returning to its stoic look. Chizuru stared down at Kouta in shock. Now their romantic lunch was going to be ruined! His kind personality really was annoying sometimes.

Koneko nodded her head and stood up to follow them as they began to walk towards the roof. Kouta walked in front of the girls with a smile on his face while the girls kept glaring at each other behind him while holding their lunches. After walking up the stairs, Kouta pushed the door open and let the girls walk onto the roof before following suit. He walked over and sat next to the fence that was put up to keep the students from falling off the roof. Chizuru walked over and sat on his right while Koneko sat on his left. They both pulled out their lunches and saw that Kouta didn't have anything. He noticed their looks and sweatdropped while rubbing the back of his head.

"I...uh...kind of forgot to make a lunch ehehe," he awkwardly chuckled the last part. They both sighed before Chizuru smiled and opened her bento before pulling out some food.

"Here Kouta-kun, say 'aah,'" Chizuru said causing Koneko's eye to twitch in annoyance as she knew Chizuru was doing this to spite her. Kouta blushed and looked away while putting his hands in his lap before opening his mouth and letting Chizuru feed him making her smile happily. Koneko let out a quiet growl before shifting from sitting to his left to sitting in his lap surprising the other parties.

Kouta's face turned a deeper shade of red than it has ever before except the first time Chizuru tried to have sex with him. It turned even redder as he felt Koneko's butt rub back and forth on his lap as she tried to find a comfortable position. He forced himself to hold in a moan as he knew that Chizuru would kill both of them if he let it out. Chizuru instantly became infuriated as she shot up and glared down at her. "What are you doing?!" she yelled angrily.

"...sitting," Koneko responded before pulling out her bento and grabbing a piece with her chopsticks before looking at Kouta. Her face got a nice tinge of pink as she said, "...her Kouta-san, try mine, I'm sure it tastes better than that vixen's." Kouta blushed before nodding as he didn't want to disappoint her. He opened his mouth and let her stick it into his mouth. He slowly began to chew it before smiling as he swallowed it.

"Wow Toujou-san! This had a great taste with some exotic spices. You're a great cook!" Kouta told her causing her to look away as her face lit up. Chizuru watched the whole thing in silent fury before sighing and grabbing another piece. The two girls continued to take turns feeding him as well as eating their own share of food until they saw that lunch break was almost over. Koneko got up off Kouta so he could stand as well. Chizuru quickly pulled Kouta in and kissed him before and made exaggerated moaning sounds to annoy the hell out of Koneko which seemed to work as her eye twitched. Chizuru let go of Kouta and smirked at his dazed, flushed face.

"Um...uh...I'll see you in class Toujou-san. I'll see you after school Chizuru-san!" Kouta yelled before running down the stairs and to class. Koneko and Chizuru watched him run away before looking at each other. Koneko glared before saying, "...His lap is my seat," and walking away leaving an awestruck Chizuru standing there. She soon began seething. Why were devils so annoying when it came to romantic pursuits! She angrily returned to her class as well.

As she headed back to class she spotted Rias watching her from the corner of her eye. She looked over at her and, forgetting her class, decided to go speak with Rias about a few things concerning Kouta's current housing situation as she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it.

* * *

 _After school_

"...Come on Kouta-san, we need to head to the old schoolhouse so we can have our club meeting," Koneko told him. Kouta nodded as he followed her to the clubroom while the rest of the students watched. He could hear rumors about his relationship with Koneko and Chizuru-san who was the new school beauty that was tied with Rias in beauty. He blushed as the girls looked at him and giggled. All of a sudden, he felt a small, soft hand envelop his own. He looked up and saw Koneko looking in the opposite direction while holding his hand.

He blushed as well, especially, when he heard all the girls go 'Oooo!' at this. Koneko began tugging even harder so they could leave the school building faster. As soon as they exited the building they headed over to the Occult Research Club room. "Um Toujou-san...why are you holding my hand? Not that I hate it! It's just...why?" Kouta stammered out in embarrassment. Koneko noticed that she was still holding his hand so she quickly let go causing them both to stop for a few seconds.

"...Follow me," she said in her normal stoic voice, but he could swear he heard some embarrassment. They continued their walking until they arrived at the door. Before they headed in, Kouta stopped as his fox ears popped out surprising both of them. He then felt an odd aura emanating from a nearby room. He was about to go check it out when he felt Koneko tugging on his sleeve causing him to snap back to attention.

"...Come on Kouta-san," Koneko said causing him to nod as his fox ears vanished, and they headed inside. He looked around and saw Kiba sitting on one of the couches so he waved at her causing her to wave back. He then spotted Akeno making some tea so he waved to her. She spotted him and flashed a smile back at him. He then spotted Chizuru...talking to a curtain. He heard running water coming from that direction and then saw a silhouette behind the curtain. Is there a shower in here.

"So yes Chizuru-san, he will be staying with Akeno-chan. While you might be his 'special someone,' he is now my cute little servant so I decide where he lives," he heard Rias's voice causing him to blush as he realized that Rias was bathing. He quietly walked over to the couch with Koneko following him. Chizuru spotted him and was about to go sit with him when Koneko sat in his lap making sure to overly exaggerate her 'getting comfortable' motion. Kouta's whole face went red so he hid his face in Koneko's hair.

Chizuru transformed into her hanyo form as she began fuming with a small fireball beginning to form in her hand. "You little tramp...get off my Kouta-kun!" Chizuru yelled angrily as she was about to attack only for Rias to step out of the shower, soaking wet with a towel on, and chop her on the head.

"Bad fox, no hurting my cute servant," Rias told her causing Chizuru's eye to twitch in annoyance. She suddenly realized Rias's state of dress and that Kouta had as well so she jumped in front of Rias to cover her from Kouta's gaze. Rias noticed this and let a small smile grace her lips before moving around Chizuru to stand in front of her so Kouta can see her. She then began to stretch which showed off her assests causing Kouta to get a small nosebleed, but this stopped when Koneko covered his eyes with her hands.

"...Must stay innocent," she muttered as she turned to sit side saddle in his lap so she could cover his eyes easier. Kouta sighed in relief until he felt two arms wrap around him and something wet and soft land on top of his head. His face began to heat up as he knew what was causing this so he began to think of many, many things to try and get it out of his mind. Chizuru growled before tackling Rias to the ground and began fighting with her. During the fight, Rias's towel fell off so Koneko wrapped her arms around Kouta's head and pulled it to her chest to keep him from looking. She made sure to hold him in such a way that he could still breathe.

Kouta blushed as he felt Koneko's small chest pressed against his head. While he has grown a fondness for large breasts thanks to his time spent with Chizuru for the past few months, he still found all size of breasts to be nice. It also didn't help that she was pressing her butt into his lap more. His blush went out of control before finally, he couldn't contain it and lost consciousness. Koneko felt him go limp so she pulled back and saw that he was no longer moving.

"...I think Kouta-san fell unconscious," she told the rest of the girls causing the fight to stop. Chizuru and Rias stood up and went over to check on him...well Chizuru did. She ordered Rias to put some clothes on before doing anything else. She sat down on the couch and placed Kouta's head in her lap while gently petting his head. She smiled as she heard him let out quiet purrs which was a side effect for kitsunes. Koneko sat next to them with a jealous, yet concerned look on her face.

Koneko began thinking to herself before nodding. She stood up and told Rias that she had something important to do so she would do contracts tomorrow. Rias just nodded before also checking on Kouta with Akeno and Kiba doing the same thing. Koneko started walking home so she could began the training regime for Kouta for when he wakes up. She wanted to help him as much as she could. Not because she has a crush on him or anything...shut up.

 **AN And end of chapter. See everyone, I'm slowly building up to bigger and bigger chapters! Anyway, as you could I'm showing some major Kouta/Koneko. Review and tell me if you like seeing it. I'm trying to decide who will be second in his harem since Chizuru is obviously the first one. So here comes the question and poll:**  
 **Who should be second in Kouta's harem?**  
 **This poll will be open until chapter 7. Make sure you review. Also, look at the bottom of this author's note to see Kouta's peerage. They will appear later in the fic around the time that he gets his own Evil Pieces. Make sure to read and review!**

 **Kouta: Chizuru, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi (fem Kiba), Gasper (Female), Asia, Ise (Fem Issei), Sirzechs (Female), Nozomu, Grayfia, Fem Millicas, Ophis, Venelana, Yasaka, Serafall, Vali (Fem Vali), Gabriel, Great Red (Female), Xenovia, Ise's Mom, Kalawarner, Azazel (Female), Akeno's Mom, Irina, Misla Bael, Raynare, Michaela (Fem Michael), Rossweisse, Kuroka, Tamamo, Tsubaki, Yubelluna,**  
 **Kouta's Peerage:**  
 **King: Kouta**  
 **Queen: Chizuru**  
 **Knight: Himari (Omamori Himari)**  
 **Knight: Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru)**  
 **Rook: Saya (Namco X Capcom)**  
 **Rook: Cathyl (Monster Musume)**  
 **Bishop: Morrigan (Darkstalkers)**  
 **Bishop: Eris (Asobi ni iku yo)**  
 **Pawn: Ragna (BlazBlue)(Two Mutation Pieces)**  
 **Pawn: Kazehana (Sekirei)(Mutation Piece)**  
 **Pawn: Suu (Monster Musume)**  
 **Pawn: Kunou (Highschool DxD)**  
 **Pawn: Setsuna (Negima)**  
 **Pawn: Mizore (Rosario+Vampire)**  
 **Pawn: Yukari (Rosario+Vampire)**


End file.
